Shippo's Ultimate Transformation
by The Quiet Onez
Summary: Shippo changes unexpected when the lives of his friends were in danger. The thing is, he is stuck like that permanently! His desire has caused this. In this new form, another desire has come but, one he doesn't understand. Inuyasha cannot ignore Shippo's new form or even him any longer. (Yaoi Lemon warning)
1. Chapter 1 How it started

**The first chapter was already created. I'm so pissed because it didn't upload and I already had delete what I typed to start the second chapter! DAMMIT! Now I have to add what I had in it to this that was originally the second chapter. So, it may rush in the beginning because I'm too pissed off to take my time and rewrite so much! DX**

 **So, it won't be exactly how I wanted it and may rush into chapter two but fuck it!** _what is add is written like this._

 **Please Read and Review...**

* * *

 _Shippo was weak, cowardly, small and useless. So, why was he still with the group? Why didn't they ditch him already? He couldn't help them in battle and he couldn't protect them, so why is he still here? Inuyasha would no doubtly agree, right? Thats why he always teased and picked on him so much. Shippo was pretty sure that was why. Not very long ago, he was just rubbing his fist in his head, pulling his tail and stepping on him. He didn't even care if the villagers were watching. Proving to everyone what a weak demon he was. He didn't say it but, he was pretty sure thats why. He wasn't wrong though. They went to fight a demon and what did Shippo do? Sleep._

 _Yes, Shippo left them go and went to sleep. Was it a good idea? Probably not. Why? Because as soon as he woke up, he noticed they were not back yet and finally went after them. The demon stood before them. Inuyasha was on one knee holding the Tessaiga, Miroku and Kagome were unconcious and Sango stood near them to pretect them. He was pretty sure it would of went the way it always did. Inuyasha would have Kagome close to him and defeat it in the end or Miroku would suck it into his Wind Tunnel. He would do nothing, but this was unexpected. Shippo was shocked._

Shippo stood there, not knowing what to do. If his friends look like this then he'd probably look worse. What could he do? Run? No, he couldn't leave them.

Shippo hit himself in the head. "Put yourself together!" He shook with fear. Shippo took a deep breath and ran over to them and the demon. He didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't just stand there and watch from a safe distance. Shippo ran up to Inuyasha. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha grinned. "Better than ever. These wounds ain't nothin." Shippo could tell he was lying. Inuyasha tried to stand but fell back into a kneel. Shippo looked over to the others then back at Inuyasha.

 _"I want to help. I want to be able to protect. But how?"_ The demon walked over to Inuyasha. Shippo found himself engulfed in fear again. "Shippo, go to Sango. I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha said forcing himself to stand up completely. Shippo hesitated to go. "A half demon and a small racoon dog demon. This will be easy." The demon said. By its voice, it seemed to be female. Shippo didn't move. Inuyasha repeated for Shippo to leave, but he still didn't move. He froze up. The demon rushed towards them and Inuyasha had no choice, but to kick him out of the way.

Shippo landed face first away from Inuyasha and the demon. The demon tried to bite Inuyasha, but he placed the blade into her mouth. The demon kept going though. Running Inuyasha right into a building. Shippo sat up watching worriedly. He desprately wnated to help. Inuyasha always saved him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku too. He balled up his fist and ran towards the demon.

Shippo ran up the demon's large tail. Being small does has there advantages. The demon backed away from Inuyasha to get Shippo. "Get off me!" It shouted. Shippo climbed up to its head and stuck his hand into its eye. It cryed out and shook its head, shaking him off. It swung one of its arms wildly, hitting Shippo once with one of its claws wounding Shippo's arm. Shippo fell onto the ground. "You little-!"

The demon spotted Shippo again with one of its eyes. It walked over and stepped on him. Shippo cried out in pain. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as her weapon split the demon in half. Though it was split in two, its upper and lower body was still active. The lower went after Sango and it look like she was destorying it as if she was mad. The upper half went after Inuyasha, running on its hands. He laid helplessly inside the rubble of the building. All he could do was watch it come after him. "Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted desprately. Sango looked at Inuyasha.

Shippo ran after the demon. It was faster than him. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to fail. All he wanted to do was protect his friends like they did him. He was weak. All he can do was tricks and allusions. The others could actually fight. What use could they have for the group? Brains? That was Miroku. Pretty face? Nope, either Kagome or Sango. Bravery? No, that was definently Inuyasha. He was a a useless coward. He was shaking in fear just a few minutes ago. Tears were in his eyes at the realization. He really was weak.

Just then a puff of green smoke erupted from the small fox demon.

The demon glanced behind her to look, but kept going to Inuyasha at the same time. Sango and Inuyasha looked curiously at the smoke. "What happened?" Sango said pausing in the middle of stabbing the lower part of the demon. Then something came running out of the smoke towards the demon, easily catching up with it. It was a person. They jumped up and wrapped their arms and legs around the demons neck and squeezed while biting deep into its head. It screamed in pain. They ended up biting chunks of the demon's flesh off and spitting it off until it fell over. Once it did, they jumped off of it and stood there over it. "Sh-Shippo?" Sango said and Inuyasha stared in shocked. "D-Damn you.." The demon wasn't dead, but couldn't do anything.

The next day everyone was asleep in the same house. Miroku was first to wake up. He noticed the bandages on himself and looked around to see everyone in them too. "Wake up!" Everyone slowly awakened and got up. "What?" Kagome streched and winced in pain. "What happened? I thought we were fighting? I don't remember every thing else." Sango strugged. At that moment, someone walked into the room. Inuyasha finally completely opened his eyes and looked at the person who came in. He had shaggy medium brown hair, green eyes, pointy ears, fluffy tail and one fang poked out of his mouth. He had puffy dark blue shorts on, a light blue shirt that covered his chest and arms, but revealed his stomach and back. He also had real feet and legs like Inuyasha!

"Hey guys!" He came in with plants in his arms. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. He looked shocked. "What do you mean? I'm-" He was interupted. "Shippo?" He turned around to Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha just stared at him. "Shippo?" Kagome mubbled.

Inuyasha stood up completely and headed over to Shippo. He backed away a bit. Inuyasha stood completely in front of him. Shippo looked up at him a bit scared of what he was going to do. Inuyasha was still taller than him by atleast a inch and a half. He touched Shippo's head gently and Shippo closed his eyes, but opened them when he realized Inuyasha wasn't harming him. "You did good." He said smiling. Shippo smiled back and so did every else. Until..

Inuyasha put Shippo in a headlock. "You idiot! You could of been killed!" He rubbed his fist into the top of his head and dragged him outside. "Ow! Stop!" Shippo cried out. His voice still hasn't changed like his appearance has. Once they were outside and away from everyone, he left him go. Shippo pushed him and backed away. "What was that f-" Shippo was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him tightly. Inuyasha was hugging him. Shippo hesitated, but hugged him back just as tight. "Thank you." Inuyasha whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Observe

**I felt like making another chapter before... that day comes.. :( I won't be able to update when I want to.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Read and Review**

 **Last chapter I was depressed and grew lazy.**

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Kagome left the village. They were now walking in an opened field and Shippo was running around laughing. Kilala hung on to Shippo's hair as she sat on top of his head. "Haha, everything is so much smaller than before! This is amazing!" He kicked the grass and dirt around him. "Ok, Shippo!" Sango chuckled. "We get it your bigger now." Shippo ran over and wrapped his arms around Sango and Kagome. They couldn't help, but laugh at his actions. Even though he changed a bit, he was still adorable. "I'm even taller than you too!" He shouted. Miroku sighed. "Now if I did that, I'd get slapped." Kagome looked at him. "Because we know how you are. Shippo isn't like you. Perverted monk!" Sango nodded. "Shippo still has the mind of a child. Still innocent." She smiled. The monk pouted and Shippo smiled at him then his expression changed. He let go of the two girls and asked with a confused expression, "What is a pervert?" Sango smiled a bit. Her theory of him being innocent proven correct.

Inuyasha glanced back at everyone. Kagome decided to tell him. "A person whose sexual behavior is regarded as abnormal or unacceptable." **(Takin out of the dictionary lol)** Shippo nodded in understanding. "Ohhhh, yea thats no doubt Miroku." He laughed walking away. Miroku pouted even more. Sango laughed at him.

Shippo threw himself to the ground on the grass. He stuck his feet straight into the air and wiggled his toes. "Look at my feet! They look so weird! I have 5 toes in different sizes!" Kagome walked over to the chuckling Shippo. She tickled the bottom of his feet. "Shippo, we gotta keep going." She smiled and whispered. "Plus, Inuyasha is going to get upset if you keep this up." Shippo put his feet down and glanced at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was way ahead of everyone but..

Shippo narrowed his eyes a bit. _"Is Inuyasha smiling?"_

Two hours later, everyone was walking together again. Shippo had calmed down. He slotched as he walked and his paced slowed. "Seem Shippo's calm now." Kagome said next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. "Why are you so quiet?" She asked concerned. "What do you mean? Am I suppose to say something all the time?" Inuyasha said a bit annoyed. "No, your just a bit quiet? I was worried." She looked down a bit. "It was just..." Her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around when they heard a noise. Shippo was laying there on the ground. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked running over to the three behind them. Sango and Miroku had threw Shippo's arms around them and stood up. "I don't know he just passed out." Miroku said shrugging. Sango struggled a bit holding Shippo even with help. "It would be a lot easier if he was small again." Kagome was going to help, but Inuyasha beat her to it. Inuyasha took Shippo from them and carried him brutal style. "Lets go. We wasted enough time." He walked off. Everyone just stood there. "Did Inuyasha just..." Miroku froze.

"Smile?" Kagome and Sango said at the same time in shock.

 **Sorry, its short I know, but I was rushing. please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to those who read the old chapter 3. I decided to delete it an make this new chapter. That one was rushed and I want to do better. Oh, and by the way I'd like to mention I am NOT a fan of Kagome at all but, I will not dis her in this story... as much as I can. I will not update regularly since my computer is broken and needs to be repaired by my Uncle. I am using my grandfather's.  
**

* * *

Shippo sat up and yawned aloud. He found himself laying on a blanket on the ground. He rubbed his eyes and heard a giggle. Shippo looked up drowsily. "Heh, nice to see ya sleepyhead." Sango smiled at Shippo. Even bigger, he still seemed so cute and innocent. Its a huge surprise since they've been traveling with Miroku for so long. Shippo sat up and groaned. "What happened?" He asked. Sango knelled down and smiled. "You passed out. You were out for a day in a half." Shippo scratched his head and looked around seeing it was night and the only light came from a fire. "Hm, I didn't really feel tired." "You fought a demon, took care of all of us, goofed around and changed a lot. I'm pretty sure that changing is what really did it though." Sango stood up and helped Shippo up as well. He struggled a bit before standing up. "Are you ok?" Sango asked. "Yes, its just I have to get use to my new legs and feet. For some reason they do not work the same as my old small fox legs. I'll get use to it though." Shippo and Sango chuckled.

"So, your awake now?" Shippo and Sango turned to see Inuysasha arriving with food in his arms with Kagome behind him _empty-handed._ "Oh, hey Inuyasha. Hey Kagome." Shippo waved. They waved back to him. Kagome ran over and hugged Shippo. "Glad your awake." She said to him. Shippo hugged her back before running over to Inuyasha and taking some of the food from his hands. "What are you doing?" He raise an eyebrow. "Helping, duh! Even if you are a stubborn fool, I'll still help you out." Shippo laughed and so did the two girls in the background. Inuyasha frowned before dumping what was left in his hands into Shippo's. "Wha-!" Shippo stumbled a bit a the sudden added weight. Inuyasha smiled as he walked away. "Then you can put this up yourself. Thanks Shippo!" He laughed. Shippo growled at him. "Why do I even bother being nice to a such a jerk like him." He mumbled.

"Where's perverted Miroku?" Sango asked Inuyasha. He pointed back to the direction he came from earlier. "His sitting at the river. He was there while _I_ was fishing and Kagome was nagging." Kagome frowned at him. "What!? No I wasn't I was telling you I had another test in a few days!" Inuyasha was looking away but then looked back at her. "Huh?" Kagome frowned at how he was ignoring her. "Inuyasha!" He looked at her a bit fearful of what he predicted was going to happen. "Si-!" A hand touched her shoulder and she looked back. "Shippo?" He smiled at her and stood up. She watched as he made his way to Inuyasha and squatted down next him. Inuyasha looked stared at him intensely as Shippo smiled. He raised his hand to Inuyasha's face.

He thumped his forehead.

Inuyasha growled and glared intensely and Shippo. Shippo quickly jumped up and ran away. Inuyasha instantly did the same. "Get back here!" Shippo yelled as he ran from Inuyasha. He was surprisingly fast. Shippo ran as fast he could no knowing where to go but away from Inuyasha. After a while, Shippo stopped running and looked behind him. Inuyasha was gone. He sighed and relief. He lost him...along with everyone else. Shippo fell backwards on his butt and panted heavily. He was exhasted. How far had he ran? He wasn't even worrying about where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Inuyasha. "I should of let him get his face smashed in by Kagome." He mumbled to himself. But when he said that he felt.. bad? Uncomfortable? He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care." He sighed. "Don't care about what?" His eyes shot open at a voice that wasn't his own.

His green eyes met golden ones. Inuyasha towered over him. Shippo screamed and he turned to crawl away. Inuyasha grabbed him by his fluffy tail and stopped Shippo from going anywhere. He yanked his tail bringing him back. His fingers tucked in the ground and a frightened expression on his face. Inuyasha had a mischievous grin as he pulled him back. "If you thought I gave up, your the idiotic fool!" Shippo yelled out as she spoke. "I didn't say idiotic! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha chuckled evilly but suddenly paused. He looked at Shippo's current position. He was on his knees with his hands stretched out, his ass was in the air and he noticed how truly exposed his clothes allowed him to be. Inuyasha blushed intensely and let go of Shippo's tail. Shippo looked back at Inuyasha surprised. He sat up, sitting on his knees. Inuysasha was covering his mouth and looking away. "Inuyasha?" Shippo said concerned. Inuyasha glanced at him with a slighty frown. Shippo tilted his head. He was confused on why his face was so red. Plus on top of that, when Inuyasha looked at him his eyes widened and he quickly looked away again. "S-Shippo.." Inuyasha looked at him once more. "What?" He said. "Can you please stop looking at me like that and get up already!" Shippo had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about. He remain on the ground. "Get up! Lets go!" Inuyasha yelled at him and reveal a little more of his face. "I-I can't, I don't know how." Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean you don't know how?! How different can it be from how you use to do it?" From what Shippo could tell, he wasn't going to help him. He sighed as he tried to stand only to wobble and fall down again. He looked at Inuyasha who didn't move a muscle telling he wasn't going to help still. Shippo groaned as he decide to give up and crawl. He bent forward. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked with a shocked face. Shippo frown at him. "You wouldn't help me up so I decided to do something else." Shippo gave him a dull expression. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha still held a frown though his face remained red. "Yea, your ass is in the air again in front of me!" Shippo looked at him a bit surprised before sitting back down and suddenly laughing. "What now?! What's so funny!?" Iunyasha growled. Shippo shook his head. "Your face is so red!" He said as he laugh and Inuyasha growled at him again. Suddenly, Shippo paused and looked up at him. "Ass? Were you were staring at my butt?" Shippo recalled the word "ass" from when Sango yelled at Miroku for grabbing her "ass". Inuyasha didn't say anything which gave Shippo his answer. "You..." Inuyasha waited for his response but, it never came. "I forgot the word." Shippo looked away trying to recall. Inuyasha sighed and walked over. "What are you- WHOA!" Inuyasha picked up Shippo brutal style. "I-I can walk!" Shippo had a faint blush across his face as Inuyasha carried him.

"There you guys are! Awww, did you two make up?" Kagome asked the half demon holding the half asleep fox demon in his arms. "Eh?" Kagome shook her head. "Why are you holding Shippo anyway?" Miroku asked. He finally made it back to there campsite. Inuyasha shrugged. Sango smiled at him. "Well, you too look pretty adorable together." He rolled his eyes.

"Pervert.."

Everyone looked at Shippo. "Inuyasha is a pervert. I remembered now." He mumbled yawning. Everyone's eyes landed on Inuyasha. His face turned red again. He quickly looked a Shippo. "Go to sleep you little brat!" He shouted at him and Shippo chuckled a bit. "No...you my.. like...ass." Shippo said before completely falling asleep. "Did... Shippo say ass?" Miroku pointed out, breaking the silence. The two girls frowned furiously at Inuyasha. "You taught him that word!" Sango yelled at him. _"How dare he?"_ She thought. Kagome stood up. "Put Shippo down and take your punishment!" Inuyasha knew what his punishment was so instead of releasing Shippo, he sat down with him in his lap with surprised everyone greatly. "What?!" Inuyasha blushed with a intense frown on his face. "If I put him down you'd pound me into the ground!" He shouted and everyone looked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Review response

**Hi everyone I'm sorry about this, but this isn't a chapter. This is a comment to my reviews mainly the one that hates me for my opinion. Please excuse me.**

 **Whoever you are "Guest" decided to read my story. In the summary, you'd see I was shipping the two. Either you have to no life to comment on a story you've read and should be smart enough to read the summary and paring to avoid doing so or your just that much of an idiot. Did you really think I've wouldn't respond to such a pathetic review. Also, you know nothing about Inuyasha. Shippo thinks of Kagome and Inuyasha more siblings and unlike you, I can explain. Inuyasha picks on Shippo, yet they can understand each other. Shippo wouldn't think someone who teases him and picks on his as a father. Especially, the way Inuyasha does it. That's just plain dumb. Kagome... I guess can go either way. Still, your decision to comment on this story is your own fault and you shouldn't insult a story that someone else has written in their own creative opinion. Your the one who should be ashamed and check yourself. The fact that you also posed as another reviewer was sad. "Z", really? I'm no idiot unlike someone. I admit I may be foolish wasting my time talking to you went people who appreciate this story is forced to wait a bit long for the next chapter. If your going to do stupid stuff do it right! Got it? Alright.**

 **Bloodred 321: Thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry for this "chapter" I just really got irradiated. Thankssssssssssss so much!**


End file.
